Lavi's Boredom
by xRaiMoonsAbyss
Summary: When Lavi gets bored, chaos ensues. What's going to happen to Allen and Kanda when they're targeted by Lavi?
1. Let the chaos begin

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own D. Gray Man or any of its characters, and am in no way associated with the creator. **

**Lavi's Boredom**

Note - I seem to be very find of Lavi and his boredom lately, have no idea why though. Probably because funny things happen when he gets bored. Well, R&R.

'What should I do?' Lavi thought to himself. He was bored, and all of the exorcists seemed busy at the moment. And he definitely didn't wanna spend his time with that old panda. 'He doesn't know how to have fun' Lavi thought again.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO DO!!!!!" Lavi yelled.

"Lavi?" A voice asked. Lavi turned around and saw a small white-headed figure.

"Alleeeeeeeeeeeen!" Lavi screamed running over to him.

"Nani?" Allen asked.

"I am bored." he answered.

"And..." Allen asked.

"I need something to do!!!!!!!" Lavi replied.

"Like what exactly?" Allen asked nervously. 'I have a bad feeling about this.' Allen thought to himself.

"Um, I don't know!" Lavi answered.

"Is that so..." Allen said. 'This definitely isn't good.' Allen thought again.

"Yup. Sure is...unless..." Lavi said grinning evily.

"Unless what?" Allen asked. 'I don't like the sound of this.' Allen thought.

"Unless you want to go with me to..."

"To..." Allen asked. 'I'm gonna regret this later.'

"To go bug Yu-chan!" Lavi said smiling.

'Definitely regretting it. Kanda's gonna chase me around everywhere if I agree to this.' Allen thought.

"Um. Maybe later." Allen said turning around preparing to escape.

"Where do you think you're going Allen?" Lavi said, appearing in front of Allen with rope.

"Uh, nowhere specific, just, to.." Allen answered nervously.'I don't wanna know why he has rope.' Allen thought sweat dropping.

"To where Allen?" Lavi asked in an evil tone. But before Allen had time to answer, he was knocked out by Lavi's hammer. Right after, Lavi began tying Allen up with the rope so that he wouldn't escape. 'Now, time to search for Yu-chan' Lavi thought.

'I'll find him somewhere.' he thought again.

"One down, one to go." Lavi whispered grinning madly. He picked Allen up and began his hunt for Kanda.

Will be continued in chapter 2. Please look forward to it!


	2. Gotcha!

"Where could Yu-chan be?" Lavi asked himself. "Well, I'll find him sooner or later." he said smirking. He looked down at Allen and grinned even more. 'It wasn't that hard catching Allen.' He thought. 'This'll be a piece of cake!' he thought again.

15 minutes later...

"Where am I, what happened?" Allen thought as he began waking up. He looked up and saw Lavi. "Ah, Lavi!" he yelled.

'So he's woken up?' Lavi thought. "Sorry Allen, but you can't wake up just yet." Lavi said to him as he took out his hammer. "Oodzutchi Kodzutchi, BAN BAN BAN." Allen tried running away, but was hit on the head with Lavi's now huge hammer.

'Gomeeeeeeeeen!' Lavi thought. 'But this is fun!' he thought again.

10 minutes later...

"Mou, Yu-chan where are you!?!?!?!" Laavi screamed. 'This is gonna be harder than I thought.' Lavi thought to himself.

"Ah, Lavi. What're you doing?" A voice asked from behind.

"Ah, Lenalee-chan. Have you seen Kanda?" Lavi asked her.

"I saw him a while ago" Lenalee replied.

"You did, where?!?!?" Lavi asked.

"He was eating soba awhile ago." She answered. "But may I ask why you have Allen tied up?"

"Ah, that, I was bored." Lavi answered.

"Is that so?" Lenalee asked. 'It goes crazy here when he's bored, I should go.' she thought, "Well, gotta go. Brother wants his coffee." Lenalee lied.

"Well, okay." Lavi said. "Bye!"

"Yu-chan. Yu-chan!" Lavi whispered. 'Ah, this is taking to long. I can't find him' Lavi thought.

Meanwhile...

'I can't let Lavi know that I'm awake, he'll knock me out. I'll just wait for the right moment, activate my innocence so I can break these ropes, and make a run for it. It's the perfect plan.' Allen thought.

"Ah, Allen's getting heavy!" Lavi complained. He found a corner to sit by, and put Allen down.

'Now's my chance.' Allen thought. "Innocence, activate." Allen whispered to himself. And at once, the ropes broke. He then began running away.

"Kuso, Allen, get back here!" Lavi yelled chasing after him.

As Allen ran, he bumped into a figure.

"Oi, Moyashi! Watch where you're going." The figure said.

"Kanda!" Allen said.

"Ah, Yu-chan!" Lavi yelled. "Oodzutchi Kodzutchi, BAN BAN BAN!"

"Gotcha!" Lavi said knocking both of them out.

"Kuso." Allen and Kanda said as they fell unconscious.

"I've finally got the both of them!" Lavi yelled. "YAAAAAAAY!" he screamed as he tied the two of them up.


	3. Arguments And Consequences

"Yay me, yay me. I managed to catch the two of them" Yelled Lavi happily.

"But, what should I do now?" Lavi asked himself.

"How about you let us go?" A pissed Kanda asked glaring at Lavi.

"But Yu-chan, then all of my hard work would go to waste." Lavi complained.

"Then how about you let me go, and keep Kanda?" Allen asked out of nowhere.

"Wait a second moyashi, if anyone's going to stay here, it should be you." Kanda argued.

"And tell me bakanda, why should I be the one staying here?" Allen asked defiantly.

"Because I don't want to be the one staying here." Kanda answered.

"Well that's not a reasonable answer bakanda." Allen said.

"It doesn't need to be one, you wanted to know why you should be the one to stay. And I told you why. Why the hell should I give an explanation to my explanation stupid moyashi!?" Kanda yelled, now impatient.

Allen just turned his head and ignored Kanda's rude comment (Remember, he's tied up. So he can't get up and walk away.) "Meanie" he whispered.

"Ok, ok guys. Stop arguing." Lavi interrupted. "I have something in store for the two of you."

"Oh great." Allen said. "What is it this time, other than having us tied up?"

"Since you two seem fond of fighting. I've decided that you two will stay here under my supervision. And you won't be able to leave this room until you two apologize to each other." Lavi said grinning.

"Oh greaaaaat." the two of them said in unison.


	4. Lavi forgotten

"Here we go, Plan Get Allen And Kanda To Apologize To Each Other will now commence!" Yelled Lavi.

'Why such a long title?' wondered Allen. He took a glance at Kanda, then turned away with a "Hmph."

"Oi, you're going to regret this. Once I get loose, I'm going to kill you." Kanda said coldly.

"I look forward to that Yu-chan." Lavi said sweat dropping.

"I'm hungry." Allen stated.

"You won't get to eat until you apologize, Allen." Lavi said. This struck one of Allen's few nerves that remained.

"No f-f-f-food!?!?" Allen asked. "That's it Lavi you're dead."

"I also look forward to that. But you'll need to apologize first, otherwise you won't be untied." replied Lavi.

Allen and Kanda looked at each other and grinned.

"Kanda, I'm _so_ sorry for arguing with you earlier. I regret saying it." Allen said in a dark tone.

"Yea, well I'm also sorry moyashi." Kanda replied shooting a glare at Lavi.

"Well isn't that nice. You two apologized!" Lavi said with joy. Little did he know that the two were planning something for him.

"Ok then, hold on, I'll untie you guys now." Lavi spoke again.

"Thank you Lavi." Allen said as he was untied.

"..." No reply from Kanda.

"Now, do you guys want to go get something to eat?" Lavi asked

"..."

"Guys?" Lavi repeated.

"Innocence, Activate!" Allen and Kanda yelled.

'Yabai.' thought Lavi backing away.

"Kuso, I should have known this was going to happen." yelled Lavi as he ran out the door.

"Oi, where do you think you're going? We're not done with you yet!" the two said full of murderous intent.

"Is that so, well I have to go see panda for something." Lavi yelled down the hall.

'You're not getting away, I'm going to skin you alive.' thought Kanda as he ran out of the room.

'Lavi, hope you had a good life in this world.' Allen thought chasing after Kanda. 'Cause we're gonna kill you.'

"Aaaaaaaaaaah, someone save me!" yelled Lavi as he ran down the corridor. "I'm being chased by two killing machines!"

"Lavi?" Lenalee asked as he ran by her.

"Ah, Lenalee-chan!" Lavi yelled returning to her side. "SAVE ME!"

"Nani?" she asked. But was soon interrupted by two boys who ran by her.

'They caught you Lavi...' Lenalee thought nervously.

"Lavi!" Lenalee yelled.

"Yes Lenalee-chan?" he said... barely. (At this point he's being strangled.)

"Good luck!" she yelled walking away.

"H-h-h-h-help." Lavi managed to say. But his efforts were in vain, seeing as though he fainted the next second.

"Ah, I think we really killed him!" Allen said.

"Good." Kanda replied walking away.

"Ah, KANDA DON'T LEAVE ME WITH DEAD LAVI!" yellled Allen.

"..." Kanda just continued walking away.

"Fine you asked for it." Allen said throwing Lavi's body to the back of Kanda's head.

"Moyashi." Kanda said coldly, turning around. (Hehehe, now Kanda has a big lump on the back of his head. Can't you just picture his terrifying expression!?!?!?)

"H-h-hai?" Allen asked nervously. And as Allen turned to face Kanda, he fell back as Lavi was thrown to him. (more like slammed into him by Kanda).

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" yelled Allen.

"Hn" was Kanda's reply.

"Kanda!!!!!!" yelled Allen as he ran up to him.

10 mins later...

They were in the corridor close to their rooms when Allen stated "Hey, aren't we forgetting something?"

"Don't know, but who cares." replied Kanda.

"Guess you're right." said Allen.

"Duh." said Kanda.

Meanwhile...

"Someone help me, can't move" Lavi said. (Lavi has a bunch of wounds from earlier)

11:00 p.m

"Yabai, we forgot Lavi!" Allen remembered.

Fin.

So what'd you think. Longest story I've done so far and I'm beat. Well, time to work on more stories.


End file.
